Shattered Glass
by Jazzerman
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Three Digidestined have failed to protect their world from the evil that now rules their digital world and have been banished to the Digital world of 02! Will TK and the others be able to cooperate with this trio of Dark Digidestined?
1. Defeat

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, as many as there are. You've heard this crap before. I only own my OCs.

Shattered Glass

Part 1

It was a quiet day in the digital world, or as quiet as it gets anyway. Any of the digidestined or the new chosen would be relaxing or exploring the digital world now that MaloMyotismon had been defeated. Indeed, three digidestined were sitting on a green hill over looking a pristine forest and crystal clean lakes but they were all crying because of their ultimate failure.

These were not the children who helped the chosen digidestined fight against the ultimate evil, they were refugees from an alternate reality where they had failed to protect it from the forces of light.

Their digimon were all likewise depressed, all their friends were now going to be either destroyed or made into slaves of the three remaining 'Digimon Saviors'. They had been summoned to set the digital world right by undoing the damage these other children had done, eight children to defeat eight other children. In the climatic battles these children had to face death, destruction, fear, and horrors that were beyond their years. The death of five of their comrades and their digimon only compounded the situation. But in the process they had restored half of their digital world to normal and brought down five of the Digimon Saviors. But in the final battle between their digimon and the angelic digimon of the remaining 'Saviors' these dark digidestined were all sucked into the Gate of Destiny, an attack by MagnaAngemon. It was only because of a gift given by Apocalymon during their stay in the Dark Area that they were able to survive and cross into this backward world.

The names of these dark digidestined were Joel who was partnered with Demidevimon who possessed the crest of Loyalty, Sarah who had Blackgatomon and the crest of Honesty, and Nick who worked with Dracmon and possessed the crest of Curiosity. There were others, they were no longer counted among the living.

"Joel... what do we do now?" Sarah asked, holding her Blackgatomon close to her for security, much to Blackgatomon's discomfort as she didn't like being cuddled like some sort of stuffed toy.

Joel buried his face in his hands, utterly lost. Without the others it seems as if he was promoted to leader of the group. Something he was uncomfortable with, as he had always willing to help the others while another shouldered the responsibility of leadership.

"I... don't know..." He said, raking his black hair with his nails in an attempt to calm himself down. "Without Apocalymon's... whatever we can't go back and it doesn't look like we're really needed here."

"Yeah, there's shadow here, so the balance between light and dark is perfectly fine." Demidevimon said as he perched on top of his partner's head.

"Yeah, doesn't look like we're really needed here." Nick agreed, laying down in the soft grass. "Looks like we can breathe easily for once."

Dracmon grinned and plopped down next to his tamer, happy to take it easy for once. "Bout time."

"Hey, maybe that time warp sent us back in time to when the Digital world was balanced." Sarah smiled, hoping that there was a chance to redeem themselves for failing to right the wrongs of the Digimon Saviors.

"If that's the case then we'll have to..." Joel paused, not liking to have to be the one to state this; "Find the eight children who came before us and either make sure they never become the Digimon Saviors, or destroy them before they come to power."

"You mean before they got all those nasty angel digimon? Peice'a cake!" Dracmon said, enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air. Nick followed suit with his own fist.

"I think Nick's finally cracked." Demidevimon whispered, which Joel silently agreed with him. Of course Nick had never really been 'all there' since the beginning.

"Well if we have to find them, where do we start?" Sarah asked, "I don't think Apocalymon, Icedevimon, or anyone else is going to show up and offer us any cryptic advice to help us..."

"Sitting around here won't help us. If we're going to find them then we have to get going." Blackgatomon said, wanting to get back on the road as soon as possible.

Joel stood up and stretched, "Blackgatomon's right, we should get going. We shouldn't have any trouble since there aren't armies of Angemon flying the skies."

The trio of humans and their digimon began to walk down into the field of grass and into the thick woods. On their way they encountered benign digimon like Kunemon and Betamon, rare sights to the trio since most of the viral digimon had been captured in their... time? reality?

As they walked Sarah, Joel, Blackgatomon, and Demidevimon discussed where they were exactly. It seemed like they were somewhere in the southern section of the Digital world but the exact position wasn't showing up on their digivices, either the portal had damaged them or something else was wrong.

Nick and Dracmon were lost in their usual discussions about old TV shows, games, and other irrelevant things. Completely oblivious to everything around them.

--

"Come on Kari, I'd like to get the tent up before I start to get gray hair." Yolei moaned as she had been holding the tent stake as her friend had been timidly tapping with a hammer for fifteen minutes. So far they had only gotten one stake set up while the boys had gotten all of theirs up now.

"Sorry, but I don't want to hit your hand." Kari said apologetically.

Yolei snorted and took the hammer away from Kari and started to pound the stake in herself. Kari was a little put off but then again she had been taking a while. The boys were now fishing by the stream for some fish to cook for dinner over the fire. Their digimon were all doing their best to catch some fish down stream by the rocks. Gatomon having the best luck while Armadillomon having the worst, meaning he fell in the cold water three times.

Kari and Yolei had agreed to come on a camping trip to the digital world with Ken, TK, Davis, and Cody to celebrate the one week anniversary of Malomyotismon and they intended to have a good time. They had brought a cooler full of soda and snacks in case they didn't catch anything. But surprisingly the fishing was pretty good, as they already had a few dozen fish in buckets of water to keep them alive until they were ready to cook them. Ken was already starting the fire to start their dinner.

"So Ken you have any experience cooking?" Cody asked, looking back from where he was fishing.

"Not really, nothing more than grilling the fish on stick over a fire..." Ken said, "Anyone else know anything about cooking outdoors?"

"I know how. I learned it while we had all off our adventures when we were younger." TK said, walking over and readying the fish to cook. "Matt taught me how after we beat Devimon all those years ago."

The group slowly gathered around the fire and began to roast their fish, all the while telling stories of their life at home and their adventures both together and apart. Their jokes and stories lasted as the sun began to go down, but their little party continued to go on thanks to the caffeine from the sodas. Little did they know they were about to get some odd visitors.

"Hey do you smell that?" Nick said, sniffing the air as they walked through the dense foliage.

--

The other dark digidestined took a deep whiff, it was the unmistakable smell of fish roasting on the breeze. Tired and hungry from all the walking, they hoped to find a small digimon village cooking their supper and hoped even more that there would be leftovers to spare to some young travelers and their digimon.

What they found was a group of humans and digimon sitting around a fire talking and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. The three displaced humans and their partners were not eager to meet them, as these could be the dangerous people. The three dark digidestined had so little human interaction and so many harsh experiences during their stay in the digital world that they had learned to be cautious. However this caution was through out the window when a drooling Dracmon burst from the bushes, making a mad dash for the roasting fish.

The group that had been enjoying their meal nearly leapt out of their skins as an ugly little undead digimon began to grab at their fish and began to gobble it down.

"Ugh what is that?" Davis asked, watching as Veemon tried to keep his fish away from the imputent little monster.

"_That's Dracmon_," Patamon explained, "_a mischievous bloodsucking digimon. If his mischief involves danger, he won't shrink away from it in fact he'll see it as a challenge, his Undead Fang and Eye of Nightmare attacks make him tough to beat_." (1)

"Food food food!" Dracmon happily chanted in between mouthfuls, utterly oblivious to the people he was irritating.

"Hey you weren't invited. Please leave." Wormmon said in his usual polite voice.

Dracmon stopped his gluttonous assault to look at the green caterpillar for a moment, before pointing at Wormmon with one of his red claws. "Fish bait!"

In a flash the two were wresting on the ground, Dracmon intent on taking Wormmon to the stream to catch more fish and Wormmon just wanted to get away from the creepy undead digimon, but it wasn't long before Dracmon was partially cocooned in a mass of sticky thread thanks to Wormmon.

Dracmon continued to struggle for a few moments until he looked up at Wormmon with a grin, "Okay, we'll call it a draw."

Wormmon sweat dropped. "This guy is weird."

"You said that right." Armadillomon said, poking Dracmon in the back of the head with his paw. "Where'd ya think he come from?"

"He's with us."

The second team of digidestined from japan turned to see three humans (roughly their age) and two digimon step out of the bushes, all of them looking dirty and tired. It was the two digimon that was with them had the older members a little worried.

The first of the two groups to approach where Gatomon and her black counterpart who circled each other out of curiosity. Gatomon noted that only difference between them was that her twin had black fur, yellow eyes, her gloves were dark purple, and she lacked a tail ring.

"It's like looking in a mirror..." Gatomon said, "Who are you?"

"_I'm Blackgatomon_." The black cat digimon said. "_I may look cute like you but I've got a real mean streak in me. My Cat Punch and Cat's Eye Hypnotism will teach you not to cross my path_."

"Okay, and who's the bowling ball with wings?" Yolei asked.

It was TK's turn to explain things. "_That's Demidevimon, a wicked and untruthful evil digimon, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding lies. His Demi Dart is something that should be avoided at all cost_!"

"Seems like you know us pretty well. But we've never met you before." Demidevimon said from his perch on Joel's head.

The children that accompanied these three digimon introduced themselves. Joel was the tall pale young man with shot brown hair and he was wearing a nondescript black shirt with tan shorts. Sarah had long black hair that went down to her shoulders, and she was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Lastly was Nick who was the lanky red head boy with a blue baseball cap, gray shirt, and blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you all." Kari said, a little put off by the other children's partners but didn't that they meant to cause any trouble. Still there was one little detail that stuck out. "Hey you all have digivices?"

Joel stepped forward, he guessed since he was in charge he had to speak for the group. He pulled off his black hand held device off his belt and showed it to the other children. "Yeah, these are called Syphon Digivices. Lord Apocalymon gave them to us when we entered the digital world."

"Lord Apocalymon?" Kari and TK gawked, having not heard the name of that evil digimon in nearly three years.

Sarah backhanded Joel in the back of the head. "Just blurt out all our secrets why don't ya?"

Joel rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't in pain, but he did send a glare back at the black haired girl. "Sorry, I haven't been the leader very long have I?"

Sarah snorted and turned away from Joel. Nick however was doing his best to untie Dracmon from his silk prison.

"Why did you call Apocalymon 'lord'?" TK said, more forcefully than he meant. "He was a monster that wanted to destroy both the digital world and the real world!"

"I think explanations are in order..." Joel said, eying the fish and cans of soda. "But first do you mind if we eat?"

--

To be continued.

--

AN: Okay, I just want to say I wanted to have this beta read but I couldn't find anyone who would respond to me writing this. I hope this is original enough to spark some interest... and a lot of reviewing.

(1) The _italics_ parts are meant to indicate parts where new digimon were introduced in the shows. On a side note, if you want to see pictures of the digimon I suggest googleing 'digimon wiki' to locate an entire wiki site (not a single page, a whole site) to digimon!

I answer all reviews.


	2. Explanations & introductions

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, as many as there are. You've heard this crap before. I only own my OCs.

Shattered Glass

Part 2

--

An uncomfortable silence hung over the group as the newcomers ate some of the digidestined's dinner of fish and snacks. Uncomfortable because of the company of Demidevimon and TK and Kari's past stories of how he had helped Myotismon keep the old team separated from each other and later caused trouble for them in the real world. But upon further observation this Demidevimon seemed uninterested in the group and more devoted to chewing on the fish his partner was holding for him.

To TK it seemed like these were normal nice kids but the reason why they were partnered with digimon like Dracmon and Demidevimon. Out of the three Blackgatomon seemed pretty normal if a little antisocial. She had quickly eaten a few fish and had gone back to sitting on Sarah's lap, refusing to talk or even look at anyone but Gatomon who they seemed to share a kindred spirit of sorts. Dracmon had to be restrained from going berserk again, but seemed to calm down when Nick gave him some cans to crush and kick around. Needless to say Dracmon's behavior greatly worried the other digimon.

"Is Dracmon always like this?" Cody asked, watching as said undead digimon began chuckling and started smashing one of the empty soda cans with a rock.

"When he's around a large group and he has a lot of energy, yeah. We have to tie him to a tree or rock when we have to sleep." Joel said, sipping his cold soda. "When we first got here he was just as depressed as the rest of us."

"You mentioned that you were working for Apocalymon, what exactly did you mean by that?" TK asked, expecting a detailed explanation from the newcomers. "And if you were, how could that be since we destroyed him three years ago."

The three Dark Digidestined looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"That's weird. For us Apocalymon was only destroyed a week ago when the Digimon Saviors invaded the dark area." Sarah explained calmly, although anyone could see that there was an ocean of remorse hidden behind those brown eyes of hers.

"I guess that means that we weren't sent back in time then..." Demidevimon said, still perched on his tamer's head. "Guess we we're out of a job."

Demidevimon's harsh tongue hit a nerve as the reality of their defeat sunk in once again and he and the rest of the foreign team hung their heads in shame.

Davis stood up, unable to take so many sorrow faces. "Hey cheer up guys, tell us what happened. We don't bite."

Joel and Sarah looked at each other and sighed, this was going to take a while.

"I'll start Joel," Sarah said, clearing her throat and petting Blackgatomon as she readied for a long and possibly interrupted explanation. "When we were called to the digital world we all found ourselves floating in a dark space. That's where we first met Apocalymon. He told us that the digital world had been thrown into an unbalanced state by eight children who had come to defend it. He told us that they were all convoluted and arrogant enough to begin trying to recreate the digital world to their idea of perfection."

The sound of these children left a bad taste in Ken's mouth, with his past as a would be dictator he didn't like the idea of anyone else wanting to control the digital world.

"How did these guys use dark rings or something to control digimon?" Yolei asked, instantly wishing she hadn't said it. She looked at Ken with a highly apologetic look but knew by the look he gave her that he was not offended.

"Dark rings?" Joel asked, he like the other members of his group having never heard of such things. "Where we're from something with the name 'dark' usually means something good."

"Not here. They were capable of controlling digimon." Davis looked at Ken for a fraction of a second before putting his gaze back on the others. "But thankfully no more of them will ever be made."

"That's good news." Blackgatomon said, sounding very bored. "Sarah this is taking too long. Do you mind if Dracmon and I did that little trick to speed things up?"

Sarah nodded and released her digimon who walked over to the undead digimon and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Dracmon…"

The rest of the humans and digimon couldn't hear what Blackgatomon was whispering to Dracmon but the effect was dramatic. Dracmon leapt to his clawed feet and gave the black cat a wide grin before giving her a peace sign.

"What was all that about?" Hawkmon asked.

"I offered him an entire box of jawbreakers if we ever find a candy machine." Blackgatomon explained, a small grin forming. "We've only seen one of those in all the time we've been in the Digital world. He's pretty gullible."

"So what's this 'trick'?" Veemon asked, "Does it have anything to do with hulla hoops?"

Everyone in the vicinity turned and gave the rookie dragon type a confused look. While Dracmon had been acting like a five year old on a sugar binge that question was just plain random. After the confusion was over they looked back at Dracmon and Blackgatomon.

"Just keep an eye on us. Just follow my lead Dracmon." Blackgatomon's yellow eyes began to glow red as she shouted; "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Dracmon instantly held his hands, showing the group the oddly placed red eyes in the center of his palms. "Eye of Nightmare!"

Thinking they were being attacked, TK, Ken, and Davis leapt to their feet and prepared to fight. However they found that their surroundings had vanished, in fact all of the humans and digimon present were now hovering in an empty abyss.

"Where are we?" Kari asked, having a sinking suspicion that she had been here once before.

"Welcome to the dark area on the fringes of the digital world." Sarah said. "But really we're still at your campsite. Blackgatomon and Dracmon are just providing us with a convincing illusion. The events you'll see are what happened to us in the beginning of our adventure."

Yolei and Cody couldn't help but wonder how scared Joel and the others had to have been in this place. There was literally nothing to focus on, no horizon, no sky, or ground. How did they even know which way was up? In fact the only thing that any of them could make out was that giant black polyhedron that seemed to be getting closer.

Around them they could see eight children. Joel, Sarah, and Nick among them but the rest of them were shrouded in darkness and were impossible to make out.

Before anymore questions could be asked Sarah gave a preemptive shush before pointing to the monolithic polyhedron as giant claws on chains emerged from the sides of object, and at the top stood a pale figure in a black cape and helmet who stared down at these eight kids with a razor toothed smile. TK and Kari felt a shiver go through them as they laid eyes on Apocalymon once more.

"Welcome to the dark area, the farthest outskirts of the digital world." Apocalymon bellowed from the top of his moon sized form. "I hope your trip here was not too unpleasant."

"Why have you brought us here?" One of the shadowed children shouted, showing uncharacteristic anger for a digidestined. "Who are you?"

"I am Apocalymon," the mutant digimon proclaimed proudly, "and I have summoned you to do battle against the forces of light. Like it or not you aren't going home until you've restored darkness to this world."

"Bull! I'm leaving now!" Another one of the children shouted as he began to float away.

Apocalymon snorted as one of his massive claws captured the leaving child and shook him vigorously before releasing him near the others. It was clear that Apocalymon was not going to just let them do what they wanted.

"Worry not, I am not sending you unprepared." Apocalymon said, willing open yet another of his massive metal claws to reveal points of violet light that shone brightly in the darkness of the digital abyss. These small points of light began to dance around the gigantic mutant digimon before coming to a halt in front of the children. The light dimmed to reveal black versions of the digivices that the spectators had known so well.

"With these Syphon digivices you will able to empower your partners and give them the power to evolve to stronger forms." Apocalymon explained, forcing open yet another claw and sending eight black digieggs towards the children. "You have everything you need. Good luck, you'll need it."

With those last words of 'encouragement' Apocalymon vanished much to the irritation of the new digidestined. They all had questions, ranging from what to do with the eggs and how to get out of this empty void to what kind of dangers must they face. Out of all their questions only one was answered as the void seemed to shift and before the children could complain too much they were standing in an unusually bright forest. No joke, the light seemed to be coming out of every surface. The children had to close and rub their eyes before they could see anything.

There was a loud groan as Dracmon and Blackgatomon both collapsed, exhausted from keeping up that illusion for so long. Nick quickly scooped his partner up and set him in the shade of a nearby tree to rest.

"That was the problem with working for Apocalymon. He never gave you straight answers." Demidevimon said, flapping his wings to stretch them a little.

"Who were the other children we saw?" Patamon asked, tilting his head to one side.

"They... aren't with us anymore. I'd rather not talk about it right now..." Sarah said, walking over to pick her digimon off the ground and sat down with the black cat in her lap. "Anyway, that's how we got our digimon and digivices."

"Why are they called 'Syphon' digivices?" Davis asked, not understanding the significance of having to rename an old model digivice.

"Oh that's easy, unlike other digidestined we use our own energy to get our digimon to digivolve. It really wears you out but we can skip stages in digivolution and go straight to ultimate or even mega if we want." Sarah said before turning to Joel. "Care to give an example?"

Joel nodded and brought his black digivice to his chest where it began to twitch and beep before erupting into black flames. While this was unsettling to the others it did not seem to harm Joel in the least.

"Ready for an example D?" Joel asked as he looked up to his partner.

Demidevimon grinned at the sound of his nickname and took to the air, he didn't want to crush his partner when achieved his champion form. Joel held up his digivice and a beam of violet light shot from it. The light hit Demidevimon starting the digivolution process.

"_Demidevimon digivolve to... Devimon_!"

TK froze up, unable to stand being in the presence of a 'mon that had done him such wrong in the past. While he knew, far in the back of his mind that this not the same Devimon that had caused the death of Angemon back on file island somehow that information did nothing to comfort him in this situation. Patamon was far more expressive in his anger at his old foe, gritting his teeth and holding his wings out straight.

Ken was a little unnerved as he had seen Devimon once before but he wasn't as emotional as TK. Kari and the others were surprised to see such an evil looking digimon working with any human, much less working to restore peace.

"_I am Devimon, a Fallen Angel Digimon. I am wicked and ferocious in battle, but I am loyal to the human with whom I made a pact. My Death Claw will send all who oppose me to oblivion._"

Devimon looked down at the group as he hovered above them, his red eyes falling on TK and Patamon and easily recognizing the expression of hatred the both of them wore. Most would have been hurt by such an unfounded look but to Devimon, it meant little more than nothing. After all he owed this human no curtsies, why should he pretend to be a friend if TK was not going to give him a chance?

A minute passed and the awkward silence continued until it was broken when everyone's attention was captured by Dracmon who had opened a can of soda and was guzzling it down in between intentionally loud belches. This earned him a few chuckles from the digimon and Davis who burst out laughing. While it had been completely unintentional, the tension had been nearly destroyed.

TK sat back down and Patamon had calmed down, but the image of Devimon still put any friendship with Joel and his partner in the grave.

"Can I see your digivice?" Kari asked, which she readily received from Joel. From what she could tell it was just like the old model devices that Tai and the older children still carried. The only different is that this one was completely black. Holding her D3 up to the dark digivice she was shocked when they suddenly repelled one another with surge of power, sending the foreign digivice high into the air. It would have smashed on the ground if Devimon hadn't caught it thanks to his long arms.

"Here." Devimon snorted as he handed his partner his digivice before turning his red eyes on Kari. "Be more careful next time."

"I will. Sorry." Kari said as she gave the fallen angel digimon a weak smile and a rigid wave of apology. "So uh, what happened after you got your digimon?"

"We mostly fought with the Digimon Saviors, a group who have been forcing data and vaccine digimon to digivolve into forms that they thing are better for them." Sarah sighed as she scratched Blackgatomon under her chin. Smiling as she could hear a faint purring coming from her partner. "They also have been destroying all the virus digimon, and instead of letting them be reconfigured at primary village they either delete their data or freeze their digieggs so they can't hatch."

"Why would anyone do something that cruel?" Cody exclaimed, while he hadn't known many virus types, he knew that destroying digimon was never something to be taken lightly.

"We don't know why they do these things… we just assume that they're insane." Joel said with a short shrug. His group had always had little information to go on other than how to avoid security, mega level angel digimon, and hiding in the dark area when things got too tough.

"So how did you get to our digital world?"

"There were only three saviors left to beat and at the time we had four team members instead of three. We thought that it was time to move to a direct offensive against our enemies. We were very wrong. After a tough battle, Annie our youngest member..."

Joel stopped to look over at Sarah and Nick, who looked away from him. However this drew suspicion from the others, it wasn't hard to figure out that Joel wasn't giving them all the information.

"She managed to find cover while the rest of us were sucked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny attack. Thanks to a weird orb we got from Apocalymon had given we weren't all killed. But Annie's stuck back on the other side, without a partner."

"Where's this orb now?" Ken asked.

"It shattered right after we were sucked into the gate." Nick said, "All that white light turned black and the next thing I knew we were laying on the grass on a hill not far from here."

The newcomers stood up and stretched their legs. Their digimon rubbed their full stomachs, a sensation which they were unaccustomed to.

"Sorry for taking your food, we'll be off." Joel said, "Have to find a safe place to sleep before it gets too dark."

"Hey you're just going to leave just like that?" Davis exclaimed, "The story was nice but we're not going to just leave you in the lurch like that."

Joel gave the gogglehead an odd look as he scratched his head. "Don't worry we're used to roughing it. Plus I'm not sure we're exactly welcome."

"Nonsense, we have plenty of room. I'm not going to let you guys just wander off into the woods." Davis said, not noticing how Joel and TK exchanged irritated glances. "We'll take you guys to see Izzy in the morning. He should be able to figure it out."

"Thanks..." Joel said with a yawn, he looked like he was about to fall asleep right there but a quick shake from Sarah snapped him out of it. "Sorry about that, Syphon digivolving makes you tired."

Almost as if on cue Devimon reverted to his rookie form of Demidevimon and resigned to his favorite perch, Joel's head. Joel let out a growl as his partner landed, not appreciating Demidevimon's sharp talons making scratch marks on his scalp.

"We'll go tie Dracmon to something so the rest of us can get some sleep." Sarah said as she pulled an apple from the gang's cooler. The apple looked like the perfect thing to stuff in Dracmon's mouth so he wouldn't scream to be let go but she thought it weird that any kid would bring fruit along as a snack.

Kicking and screaming (at least until the apple was shoved in his mouth) Dracmon was carried off towards the nearest tree to be tied down with some vines that were oh so conveniently found nearby.

Meanwhile the gang was having a discussion about their new... friends.

"They seem nice." Yolei said, trying her best to put a positive light on her words.

"Their digimon could use an attitude adjustment." Wormmon snorted. "And that Dracmon needs medication."

Ken smiled down at his partner. "Sorry about that buddy, I should have jumped in and pulled him off you."

Wormmon wasn't pleased that Ken brought the incident up but the sentiment was enough to make the caterpillar digimon smile, or what he called smiling with that vertical mouth. "It's alright Ken."

"So I'm guessing we're friends with them now?" Cody asked. He had noticed how everyone was kinda tense after Devimon had appeared and he had to admit that he wasn't filled with compassion after seeing a digimon that scary.

Kari stood up, "How about we put it to a vote. Everyone who thinks these guys aren't so bad raise your hand."

Out of the six people there only four hands went in the air. Kari wasn't surprised that TK hadn't voted but she was when she saw that Yolei hadn't raised her hand.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm not going to accept anyone just because they show up and give us a story that far out." TK said, "Trust has to be earned you know. At least Yolei has some sense."

Davis was about to call TK something that Cody shouldn't hear when Ken got between them. He may have been willing to give these three newcomers a chance but he wasn't going to let the night be ruined with senseless arguments.

"Look, before we all start arguing let's all get some rest. Maybe we'll feel differently in the morning." Ken said.

Davis huffed and walked off towards his tent with Veemon right behind him. Davis knew better then to vent his anger on a pillow then to pick a fight right in front of Kari. But on the way to his tent he noticed that the entire newcomer group was already asleep on the grass not far from Dracmon, who was tied to a tree with an apple shoved in his mouth.

The rest of the night was spent speaking in hushed tones and while the newcomers hadn't meant to ruin their fun, it was clear that the party was over. One thing was clear; things were going to get very interesting very soon.

--

To be continued...

--

AN: A little long winded but I wanted to get the bulk of their differences out in one go. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and kudos to Blazing fury for beta reading this!

Maria Hiwatari - Not really, but TK and Joel may end up killing each other if the don't stop.

FTKnight - I always try to do something new, granted this isn't a very original idea, I tried to give it my usual amount of flair.

Blazing Fury - Thanks for the praise. I mean that, most of my reviewers say little more that 'great job update soon.' If I could I'd frame your review.


	3. ClavisAngemon attacks!

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, as many as there are. You've heard this crap before. I only own my OCs.  
Shattered Glass

a--a

Part 3

a--a

Dawn came and went in the digital world, and with it came the usual groans as their stomachs began to loudly complain for sustenance. Of all of them, Yolei was the first one to crawl out of her tent to get a soda. The purple haired girl needed to get a soda, or rather the caffeine in the soda, to help wake her up.

She was soon followed by Kari and Gatomon, who also needed a pick me up to get them moving in the morning.

"The boys aren't up yet." Yolei said, still trying to wake up from sleeping in her musty old sleeping bag. She pinned the blame on being up so late last night. "I suppose they'll be expecting us to do make breakfast?"

"I suppoooose..." Gatomon mused as a grin formed on her feline face, "but how about we just dig into the last of the snacks and tell the boys to go catch their own breakfast?"

"Ooo... that's evil." Kari said, liking the idea immensely. "Where's that cooler?"

The cooler that had all the snacks and soda was still sitting next to where the fire had been the night before. But when she opened it all she found was a fattened Dracmon that was happy to be out of that cold plastic box.

"You ate it all?" Kari sputtered, finding it hard to imagine even an in-training level digimon eating three whole bags of chips and then downing half a dozen sodas.

A loud belch from Dracmon signaled his affirmative, but Kari could have guessed the situation thanks to all the empty bags and cans that he had polished off the last of their supplies. Dracmon however was not the same energetic maniac he was last night, in fact he was laying on the ground looking like he was going to be sick.

"I don't feel so hot..." Dracmon moaned, rubbing his belly and feeling like a beached whale.

Gatomon wanted to just swat the undead digimon on the head and scream at him for eating all their food but held her tongue. It looked like Dracmon was in enough pain from all that junk food.

Yolei fumed, now they'd all have to either fish for their breakfast or they'd all have to go home to get something to eat. "Guh... Hey wait I thought Davis those other guys had you tied to a tree."

Nick, who had woken up from the noise Dracmon and the girls had made wandered into their midst with bags under his eyes. He obviously had had a very difficult time sleeping on the hard ground. He was followed by Joel and Sarah who weren't any better off.

"Dangit Dracmon..." Sarah grumbled, noticing the groaning undead digimon. "We have to start carrying chains or a trunk around, vines just aren't working anymore Joel."

Joel only hung his head as he checked the cooler and found it empty. "No food, as usual."

"Are you guys always so miserable?" Yolei said, putting her hands on her hips. "Man, you guys are worse than Joe."

"Whazzat? No breakfast?" Davis moaned, crawling out of his tent with Veemon right behind him muttering similar complaints.

Yolei turned to Davis, pointing an accusing finger at Dracmon. "That little pig ate all the snacks so don't start with me!"

By this time the other children had been awakened by the sound of Yolei's screaming and walked out from their tents. After much groaning and some fishing a somewhat normal breakfast was cooking over a newly built fire.

"Another day another breakfast of fish..." Nick snorted as he took his third bite of fish.

"Fish is better than nothing you know." Gatomon said, happening to love fish very much.

"Try living on it for weeks on end. You'd start hate it by day three." Sarah said, speaking from personal experience.

Wormmon was keeping a close eye on Dracmon, who was sleeping on the ground where he had crawled out of the cooler. He would glace over to the undead digimon to be certain that he was still sleeping and not about to try and go fishing again.

Not much was said as the group ate, the sight of Devimon had caused tension to form between TK, Patamon and Ken and it was clear to the rest of the group that they did not really want to associate with the newcomers. Joel, Sarah, and Nick didn't have to ask, they knew they weren't really wanted and just kept their mouth shut.

Davis, however couldn't keep his big mouth shut. "So guys, you ready to go see Izzy?"

"Wait, we haven't even told him about these guys. It's rude to just barge in." Cody said, putting down his roasted fish.

"Well its only fair, I mean if we needed help I'm sure you guys would help us out right?" Davis said, turning to the dark digidestined.

The three looked at each other, having never considered the concept. The sheer humiliation of their defeat had kept them from asking hypothetical questions like that.

"Well... uh, yeah I guess..." Sarah said, finishing her breakfast and tossing the bones behind her. While she didn't sound very convincing it was only because the question had been so unexpected.

"Hey Sarah, what does BlackGatomon digivolve into?" Kari asked, wanting to get into a more comfortable conversation.

"I digivolve into LadyDevimon." The black cat said with pride. "And I can whip both of these two's ultimate forms by myself."

"Yeah right!" DemiDevimon snorted from his favorite perch. "I seem to remember you crashing and burning when you took on a certain rookie level-"

BlackGatomon was pretty proud that she had not only managed to shut that annoying DemiDevimon up with a single rock, but the lump on that massive head had to be some kind of record for her. However she noticed the perturbed look on her look-a-like's face.

"What's with you?" She asked her white counterpart.

"It's uh... nothing..." Gatomon lied, her ultimate form had tangled with LadyDevimon twice so Gatomon wasn't exactly pleased.

Yolei wasn't much better. Memories of her encounter with LadyDevimon came flooding back as she felt her hands ball into fists. Even after MaloMyotismon's demise she still didn't fighting or destroying digimon. Awkward silence reared its ugly head once again, but this time it wasn't Davis that broke it. A loud beeping began to sound from the trio's dark digivices causing all three humans and their partners to tense up.

"Gennai told us this was an upgrade for helping him out of prison," Sarah said, checking the grid map on her digivice's display. "It goes off in the vicinity of angel type digimon."

"Wait you know Gennai?" TK shouted, only to be shushed by BlackGatomon.

Cold sweat ran down Joel's face as he noticed the size of the red blip on the grid of his digivice. It was either a powerful ultimate level or a mega level, and it was approaching them at a high velocity.

"Hey are you going to explain what's going on?" Davis demanded, getting a little tired of not knowing what was transpiring around him.

"Up there!" Nick shouted, pointing up to the sky above them.

The trio leapt to their feet and their digimon growled as a white form flew into view. It was an angel digimon all right, covered in white, gold, and red armor, sporting six metallic wings, and carrying a huge golden key. To the group native to this digital world he looked like a valiant and noble warrior. But as they looked at their new companions they saw only panicked terror.

Yolei picked up her D-Terminal and clicked until the information on this digimon came up.

_"ClavisAngemon is a mega level angel digimon. He fights with an enormous Key which can open the Zenith Gate, a portal to another universe. He's someone you don't want as an enemy!"_

"If he's here then that means they must have found a way to follow us!" Nick shouted, looking like he was going to take off running any moment now. Dracmon was hiding behind his partner shaking like a frightened puppy.

"Hey that doesn't mean that he's the same guy that you know, he could be a good Angemon." Armadillomon said, hoping his optimism would catch on.

_"Zenith Key!"_

Both groups looked up to see ClavisAngemon taking a dive with his key weapon aimed for the center of the human-digimon gathering. Everyone panicked to get away from the impact center but were thrown into the air as ClavisAngemon connected with the ground. No one was really hurt but they were shaken from the sudden unprovoked attack.

"Hey what's your problem!?" Davis yelled, unafraid of the angel. "Are you trying to kill us!?"

The dust settled and ClavisAngemon could be seen standing tall with his key weapon ready for combat. "Worry not humans, you and your digimon will not be harmed, I come only for the viral digimon and their partners!"

"And what do you plan on doing with them?" Kari shouted, while having only known them for a day she wasn't about to hand the trio over to ClavisAngemon.

"This!" Faster than anyone could react, ClavisAngemon grabbed Nick by the collar and raised his key to strike at the center of the human's chest.

Yolei screamed and covered her eyes as ClavisAngemon struck, she kept her eyes shut a few more moments until she heard muffled cries of frustration. Slowly, the purple haired girl opened one eye expecting to see a lot of blood and gore erupting from a hole in Nick's body. Instead she saw ClavisAngemon stumbling around with Dracmon on his shoulders with the angel digimon's whole head in his mouth.

ClavisAngemon swung his key around wildly, screaming at the rookie digimon as the mega level digimon began to panic. "Guffeffmegh!"

Nick was alright, but he was shaken pretty bad. He had crawled all the way to the side lines and was trying to keep his heart from exploding. The other members of the trio didn't need any more prodding. Joel and Sarah clenched their black digivices and surrendered their energy to bring both of their digimon to ultimate level.

_"BlackGatomon digivolve to LadyDevimon"  
"DemiDevimon warp digivolve to Myotismon!"_

If TK and Kari had nightmares about anything, it was about these two digimon. LadyDevimon was bad enough and was tough in both of the instances that Kari had to fight but the sight of the blue suit, the black and red cloak, the red masquerade mask... they brought back many unpleasant memories for TK and Kari. But for Gatomon, the effet was far more pronounced. The years of serving that vampire, the death of her friend Wizardmon, the danger he presented in all three of his forms...

"Sarah!" LadyDevimon shouted, rushing to her partner's side.

TK and Kari shifted to their attention to see that Sarah had passed out and was now laying on the ground. Perhaps they should have been paying more attention to their enemy because Dracmon was suddenly pulled off ClavisAngemon's head and thrown into the group, knocking Davis over.

"Hey! I'll show you some manners!" Veemon snorted, "Davis!"

Davis nodded and held up his D3, ready to help his new friends out. "Get 'im!"

_"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!"_

ExVeemon cracked his knuckles, it had been a week since he had seen any chance to strut his stuff on the battlefield. Meanwhile ClavisAngemon had taken off into the air, following Myotismon's frantic dives and dodges as the vampire put everything into avoiding the angel's strikes with his key weapon.

"Myotismon, I am pleased that it will be me that ends your vile existence." ClavisAngemon smirked in between attacks with his keyblade. (1)

"At least I am not an attack dog for a group of psychotic children." Myotismon shot, kicking away from the angel digimon to launch his Grisly Wing attack.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Ken asked, looking over at the digidestined of light and hope, who were staring at fight with a mixture of fear and revulsion. "Uh, TK? Kari?"

Cody grumbled, all of this was taking place in the sky and that was something none of Armadillomon's digivolutions could do. Yolei was looking over at in horror at Sarah, was she okay? Did she require medical attention? The sight of LadyDevimon was something that had shaken her but this whole situation was just so backward...

Back in the sky a flock of energy bats clouded ClavisAngemon's vision long enough for Myotismon to deliver another attack, Crimson Lightning. The red lightning shot through the cloud of bats and struck the mega level digimon hard, knocking him into the trees.

"Alright Myotismon!" Joel cried, a very alien cry to the others.

LadyDevimon was cradling her partner in her arms, a rare look of worry on her masked face. She managed to tear her eyes away from the barely breathing girl to scream at Nick.

"Get over here you loser and take care of her or else I'll do far worse than ClavisAngemon could ever do!" LadyDevimon threatened, transforming her clawed arm into a long sharp spike. Namely her Darkness Spear attack.

Nick nodded dumbly and rushed over to take Sarah from the fallen angel digimon before she turned to Myotismon how was just now landing from delivering his last attack.

"Nice shot!" Davis shouted, "Looks like you guys beat him."

"Don't be a fool." Myotismon said, casting an impolite scowl on the other children. "This is just a temporary reprieve, we have to flee now before he returns!"

Gatomon felt her blood run cold as Myotismon's eyes darted over her. She felt her old hatred for her old master returning as strong as ever. "Run? How do you expect to win if you run away?" ExVeemon shouted, his competitive nature getting the best of him

"For us surviving is winning." Joel said, suddenly finding it difficult to walk, he himself would have fallen over if Myotismon hadn't straightened him up.

Gatomon and Kari were confused, they had never thought of seeing such a evil digimon reappearing from their past returning and acting so... benign.

"Come on, we have to go now!" Nick said, urging his friends to hide in the trees nearby.

Too late, ClavisAngemon rushed full speed into the campsite, his keyblade (1) ready to pierce one of the children, his rage consuming all of his nobility and contorting his regal appearance into one that brought terror to the children. He did not care if he injured or slew one of the other children, his charge was all that mattered was the destruction of his enemies.

Thankfully a blast from ExVeemon's V-Laser attack caused the angel to halt. But while the blast had stopped ClavisAngemon, the damage it had caused was negligible it had managed to push ClavisAngemon to a new plateau of anger. Flying high above the group he raised his key above his head.

"Hear me children! For striking me I will now judge you all guilty for conspiring with viral Digimon!" He cried, forcing his key into some unseen lock, a large gate not unlike MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny appeared above him. Pulling his key away the gate slid open revealing a brilliant light from the other side of the portal.

"What did we do? Is this guy crazy!?" Kari screamed, finding it hard to tear herself away from the spot she was standing.

"He's going to destroy you guys for helping us, sorry..." Joel said, "The blast from ClavisAngemon's Zenith Gate attack has a huge blast radius... there's no way to outrun it now."

ClavisAngemon grinned, within seconds those pests below him would be gone forever and he and the Digimon Saviors could purge both his native digital world and this one of all virus digimon. His attention was so fixated on the ground that he didn't notice the sky above him darkening. Something the children below could see clearly.

"And now, open! _Zenith Ga_-!" KER-SNAP!

The children slowly opened their eyes, which had been tightly closed out of fear of the impending blast, now looked skyward to see what had become of ClavisAngemon. A huge red maw like that of a crocodile was sticking out of the sky with thousands of gigantic sharp teeth exposed for all to see. Near the tip of the snout the children could see ClavisAngemon held between the massive jaws, but only for a second. The huge red snout jerked up and opened slightly, sending the angel digimon flying into the depths of the red mouth and with a loud sickening crunch ClavisAngemon was no more.

"What the heck is that?" Yolei asked, cringing at the sight of such a huge mouth.

Dracmon laughed, seeming to be very happy to see that... thing. "Tee hee! Saved from the jaws of death by the jaws of bad breath!"

The massive jaws pulled back into the darkened sky, disappearing to where ever it had come from. As the last of the monster's snout finally vanished the darkness that had enveloped the skies gave way to the clouds and blue sky that once hung above the children.

The children began to breath easily, glad that whatever it was had left without trying to each them. This sense od ease was destroyed when the same darkness formed beneath their feet, the very earth turning pitch black and insubstantial as a large red serpentine form appeared below them, staring at them with a pair of gigantic yellow eyes.

"This is getting really creepy..." Kari said as she held onto Gatomon for security, something she hadn't done in a long time, perhaps since she had first met her partner.

Sarah opened her eyes and sat up, much to her partner's relief. The poor girl had expended too much energy to get BlackGatomon to digivolve to her ultimate level. But if she was strong enough to sit up so soon there was hope she would recover quickly. The soft expression on LadyDevimon's face quickly disapeared when she remembered that people could see her acting soft.

Another form appeared in the darkness below them, a large sphere floating in the darkness below them. This situation was starting to seem all too unsettling to the digidestined. They had just had to watch as a angel digimon try to kill a human then was eaten by jaws coming out of the sky, now the ground was shadowy and transparent with large things swimming through what they could only guess was a sea.

A loud bang was heard, and the children dove for cover thinking it was some sort of attack. But the tell tale sound of something large and heavy landing on dirt and rock caused everyone to raise their heads and see an old television complete with rabbit ear antennas and wood paneling.

"A TV?" Ken blinked, he had expected a giant monster or huge rows of teeth to spring out of the ground, not a fifty year old television.

"Maybe they have Attack of the Terrible Tubers on." Veemon said, rushing over to the television and began to flick between the static filled channels using the metal dials. "That was a good movie."

"I saw that, good special effects but the acting was sub par." Nick said, "But almost any movie that was out during the 50s in the scifi genre was going to have some flaws."

Nick looked around, realizing that everyone was staring at him. "What? I love movies."

After some playing with the antennas the screen slowly came into focus. To the shock of the digidestined it was Gennai, but not the one they had become familiar with. This Gennai was not the young man they had come to know, this Gennai was old and hunched over. It seemed like he had seen some hard times too, he looked thinner than Kari or TK could remember, and his clothes were shredded and torn and he over all looked like he had been seen battle himself considering his left eye was swollen shut and had a multitude of scars where his skin shown.

"It's good to see you Gennai." Joel said to the television image.

The old man managed a small friendly smile, "Glad I found you too. I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Digimon Saviors have retaken all of the old territory that you liberated from their control. But I do have some good news."

"That would be a welcome change." LadyDevimon grunted, crossing her long arms.

"I can bring you three and your partners back to this reality to take it back, or you can remain in that reality." Gennai said grimly, "I know you kids have given a lot to restore this world's balance and I'm not going to ask you to do more. But if you're willing to help us one more time I'm sure that we could succeed."

The newcomers looked at each other. None of them wanted to go back to that existence, of hiding and running most of the day. But if they didn't all that their friends had helped them achieve would be for nothing. They stood in silence for the longest time, until Joel stepped forward.

"I'll go, Gennai." Joel said. "I don't want to but I'll help you out again"

Sighing, Sarah stepped forward followed closely by Nick.

Joel smirked, glad that his friends wouldn't leave him in the lurch. "Thanks guys."

"I'm only coming to keep you from doing something really stupid." Sarah snorted.

"Alright, hold on while I power up this thing. There's enough power to get you back." The old man turned to work some unseen controls. "I saw you made some friends over there, if any of them want to help us I suggest they come into the gate, but there's only enough power to bring three of them and their digimon."

As he spoke a dark hole appeared in the ground, the gate that Gennai had just spoke of. With a wave and a few polite bows the three children dropped into the hole, followed by their digimon.

The digidestined looked at each other. It was time to decide if they wanted to help these kids, or to go back home. It was time for serious discussion and rational thought. It was time for... Davis had already jumped into the hole with Veemon.

"That reckless idiot!" Yolei huffed, "Now I guess we have to go in huh?"

"Yeah... but only two of us can go through now huh?" Cody asked, "How do we choose who'd going in?"

"I'm going. I wanna learn more about what happened down there." Kari said walking up to the hole.

"Not you too..." TK groaned, "Fine... I'll go too..."

Kari smiled, she could always count on TK to help her out. "We'll see you guys later. Be sure to tell the others what happened and not our parents."

"I think that goes without saying..." Ken said, not wanting to face the wrath of any angry parents. Angry siblings would be terrible enough. "Be careful."

With one last wave goodbye the children of light and hope leapt into the darkness. Being young they had no idea just how much trouble they were getting into.

a--a

To be continued.

a--a

AN: Okay, this was uploaded without being beta tested. I ran a spell checker on it but I know how glitchy they are. I hope this is passable.

(1) Sorry, there's just no other way to describe it. XD

SupremeStarscream - Ack! You caught me. XD Yeah I chose the name because of Transformers Shattered glass because the digiworld the Dark DD come from a world that's very backward. And yeah, Kari and Gatomon are not going to be happy later on. Oh, and Dracmon wants to tell you; "leprechaun!"

Blazing Fury - I try to do what is undone here on FF. I see it as my duty to give this site an injection of originality once in a while, not just be another fan fic author making a mindless oneshot about Tai and Sora or something like that. The reason why I made Dracmon so hyper is because I just watched about 40 episodes of Invader Zim and I just love Gir so much his personality transferred over to Dracmon.


	4. Welcome to the dark area

Jazzerman here, I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by their respected companies, as many as there are. You've heard this crap before. I only own my OCs.

Shattered Glass

Part 4

--

Darkness surrounded Davis, and for a while it seemed like he was falling. Fear over took him as he realized there was no bottom or ceiling, he would keep falling forever! But within a minute he realized that he had landed on something. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see that he was now on something large and leathery and he could feel that Veemon was hugging onto his back to keep from loosing him. Looking up Davis could see the hole that he had fallen through closing, the light disappearing until it was just a point of light like a diminutive star before disappearing utterly. It was then that he was nearly blinded as a bright light cut through the curtain of darkness.

"Davis? Is that you?" Davis couldn't see thanks to the light but he knew the voice belonged to TK.

"Yeah I'm here, get that light out of my face!" Davis shot, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't bother with that flashlight, you'll just limit how far you can see." Sarah's voice came from behind the group, who had held her hand over her face before TK could shine his flashlight in her direction. "Turn that thing off and let your eyes adjust."

TK shrugged and turned the flashlight off, and within about a minute or Davis, TK, and Kari could see surprisingly well in the inky blackness. They were standing on the back of a massive red crocodile like Digimon with twin tails. Nearby floated the ruined remains of Apocalymon's polyhedron like body, standing like a tombstone in the utterly quiet abyss of the dark area.

Joel, Sarah, and Nick were standing on the back of the giant reptile as well, walking towards the head of the beast. Not wanting to be left behind Davis, TK, and Kari followed the dark digidestined with their digimon close behind.

Joel and Nick were now standing above the monster's left eye, the large yellow orb shifted from the viral tamers and the new unfamiliar children. Joel cleared his throat and introduced the massive digimon that they were all standing on.

_"Guys, meet Leviamon. He's a friend of ours from the bottom of the digital sea. He's got an appetite nearly as big as himself and he can take out an entire platoon of Angemon. Legend has it that his mouth is large enough to consume whole areas of the digital world."_

"Hey Leviamon, enjoy your snack?" Nick asked, suddenly wishing he had a bigger breakfast at the mention of food.

"You bet!" Leviamon grinned a incredibly large sized smile, "Nothing is sweeter than an Angemon... except Angemon pie."

Patamon fidgeted where he was standing, not liking where this conversation was going. If Leviamon started talking about recipes for Angemon stew, he'd start freaking out.

"So you decided to come back eh?" Leviamon boomed, "Glad you are, we've had a tough time since the last attack. Who's your friends?"

There was an awkward silence, TK, and Kari weren't exactly comfortable around digimon who liked to eat their digimon's evolved forms. Davis however was unable to understand why TK and Kari were so nervous, after all it's not like Leviamon knew that Patamon and Gatomon digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon… right?

"So where's Gennai?" Davis asked, "Isn't he coming with us?"

"He's over there on what's left of Apoclymon." Leviamon said, flicking his twin tails a little out of boredom as he began to drift forward, away from Apoclymon's remains. "He told me to take you to Primary Village, its the only place that the Digimon Saviors didn't take back from us."

"At least we still have Primary village." LadyDevimon said, before walking over to sit with to her partner in her much larger lap. "Are you okay Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, enjoying being pulled into LadyDevimon's arms. "I'm fine, just a little tired..."

"Why did you pass out during that battle?" Kari asked out of concern for Sarah's health, she did seem a little pale...

"It's the way our digimon digivolve." Sarah explained as she rested on Leviamon's back, enjoying the slight up and down serpent like movements as he 'swam' through the abyss of the dark area. "We have to give up our energy to get our digimon to pass rookie level, or champion level in the case of BlackGatomon."

"And the amount we have to give up multiplies with each step." Nick said, standing next to Myotismon, "Going to champion isn't too hard, ultimate is draining but bearable if you do it just once a day, but mega leaves you with nearly no energy."

"We were warned not to go to mega level too often." Sarah explained, "Because if we go beyond our limits our digivices will turn us into data to fuel our digimon's evolution. But on the plus side we can skip whole levels and go straight to mega or ultimate if we want."

"Wait, turn you into data? What does that mean?" Davis asked.

"It means that if you push yourself too far or use too much energy you are turned into ones and zeros and used as fuel." Joel said, giving the group a hard but neutral expression. "That's why we always have to retreat here after each battle to rest and recover."

Before the conversation could continue Joel decided it was time to change the subject. "Say, what kind of digimon have you had to take down? Assuming that you've had to."

"A lot actually," TK said, "There were two teams of digidestined that me and Kari have been part of. Our first journey had us fighting digimon who used dark evil powers to warp the digital world into the massive Spiral Mountain. With each one of these four Dark Masters we defeated a section of the mountain vanished until the one who created them appeared. We beat him and restored peace."

"Only a while ago the Digital world called us back to help bring down a conspiracy all set by an evil digimon we had thought we had beaten before." Kari said, picking up where TK left off. "It's a long story but that's the abridged version."

Nick nodded as he sat with Dracmon, the two beginning to gab on about television shows and old movies. The other five children couldn't understand how they could continue to talk about subjects they seemed to have worn down to a nub. Sarah and Joel began to think the two had begun to repeat the same exact words every time they stopped.

Patamon flew up to land on TK's shoulder, what TK had told their new friends had bothered the little winged creature. "Um? TK?"

TK could see the confusion in his partner's eyes and covertly waved to Davis and Kari to come closer once the others had begun to have their own internal conversations.

"I know what I said wasn't exactly the whole story, but I don't think telling them that we destroyed Apoclymon and Myotismon would be a good idea." TK whispered. "We'll have to explain later okay?"

Davis wasn't happy about this, after all friends should be able to tell friends anything right? Still, the idea that they had to destroy MaloMyotismon might be shocking to these guys. Kari felt very much the same way and immediately broke the group up, not wanting to make them look like they were conspiring or anything.

The two groups rested on top of the large reptilian digimon, despite the cultural differences between the two groups Davis was finding these three pretty easy to get along with. Kari and Sarah were getting along well enough but Joel and TK were sitting on opposite sides of Leviamon's head. Neither had said anything to offend the other but TK was still on the fence about this group and Joel just lacked any interest in the guy. Myotismon however didn't understand why he was getting such glances from Gatomon and Patamon and whenever he would see their eyes they would look away. If they wanted to be angry at him they could at least be forward about it.

The silence continued until they could all see that they were quickly approaching a point of light. This light was found to be an island of rock, a portion of the digital world ripped away and now was floating in the inky blackness. The light that was coming from this island seemed to be emitted from the dome that covered the entirety of the island, as if the whole interior was day while everywhere else was night. Stationed around the outside of the dome were digimon, obviously there to guard the island. But the issue was the place they were guarding.

"Hey is that..." TK's eyes widened at the sight of the pastel block structures, green grass, and digieggs as far as the eye could see told him this could only be; "Primary village is in the dark area!?"

"Yeah, we had Leviamon swallow it and bring it here before he could digest anything." Joel said, "The dome's there to keep the effects of the dark area, we want the babies to digivolve as they would naturally."

"What are those digimon guarding the dome?" Davis asked, trying hard to get a better look at the digimon outside the dome. He was able to count about two dozen smaller digimon while one of them stood around ten feet tall.

"Oh I know who they are..." Gatomon said.

_"The small ones that look like blue, spotted Agumon in military armor, those are Commandramon. The pattern on their body allows them to be camouflaged in any environment. They're kinda strict but they mean well."_

_"The large one is Sealsdramon, he moves at near speeds where spotting him by eye is impossible and, without equipping things like camouflage or guns, he has the ability to bring down his targets with only his claws."_

"Are they there to keep Primary Village safe?" TK asked.

"You think we would leave all those digieggs unprotected?" LadyDevimon asked, casting her red eyes over towards TK. "Or do you think we're stupid?"

"N-no! It's not that!" TK shouted, easily intimidated by the much larger digimon. "It's just are they protecting them from what?"

"Mostly angel digimon, and making sure nothing cracks the dome." Sarah said.

Leviamon did not stop to let the children off, instead he flicked his large head and flung the children into the waiting arms of the Commandramon who had scrambled to catch the children before they impacted with the dome.

"We were told you were coming. Please go inside and await further orders." One of the Commandramon said before they all dispersed back to their posts.

"Um... okay..." Davis said, not understanding why the conversation had to be so short. "Orders from who?"

"Unknown sir. We are not privy to such information." One of the Commandramon said.

Joel and Nick led the group around the side of the dome, they all watched as Leviamon faded into the darkness as he got further and further away. It was only a short walk to the entrance, which was strangely nothing more than two cloth flaps. TK was about to ask why that would protect the young digimon inside but he remembered that logic didn't always apply, after all he had seen a lot of stranger stuff when he and the older kids were wondering around the digital world.

The largest of the guards, Sealsdramon, stopped them before they could enter. "Halt! State your name and business!"

"It's us Sealsdramon, calm down..." Joel said, holding up his digivice as a show of identification. Sarah and Nick followed suit and flashed their own black digivices.

"Okay, who are these three behind you?" Sealsdramon asked, not sounding even remotely friendly.

"They're uh... new allies against the enemy." Nick said, "They can be trusted."

Sealsdramon, gritted his teeth and stepped aside. It was against his better judgment but his superiors had directly ordered him to allow them to enter regardless of their number. He eyed each of the digidestined as they walked past him, as if to say 'I will kill you if you misbehave.'

As the group entered, they couldn't help but crack a smile as they saw the multitude of in training digimon playing with ball not far from the entrance. Farther away they could see various rookie level digimon rushing around trying to keep all of the babies happy and content.

"So what was his problem?" Davis asked, "I've seen Ogremon that aren't as uptight as that guy."

Joel shrugged. "Everyone's tense I guess."

"Is everyone here like this? Not just Sealsdramon I mean, Leviamon seemed to be in a rush." Kari said, "What kind of power do these 'Digimon Saviors' have?"

"Sorry but we don't have all the answers..." Nick said, "But if its any consolation we're always in the dark too."

Kari wasn't really satisfied with that answer but maybe she would learn more later. Why ruin the moment of being in the presence of so much good here in Primary Village?

"Hey look guys!" One of the in training digimon shouted, a Koromon to be exact.

Myotismon suddenly lurched towards the door to escape but it was too late. More than a dozen in training digimon were... hugging him. The look of embarrassment, fear, and general discomfort was priceless for Gatomon, who burst out in laughter at the sight of the mighty vampire with such a helpless expression. Kari couldn't help but giggle, if the young digimon trusted him that much he couldn't be the same Myotismon they knew. Dracmon however was on the ground, finding it hard to breathe because he was laughing so hard.

"Don't just stand there! HELP ME!" Cried Myotismon as he stood there frozen as the young digimon started to plead for him to play with him.

That did it, Kari and TK were now leaning against each other to keep them from falling over from laughter. Davis had stopped laughing at seeing Kari giving TK any form of attention and had now gone over to see if he could offer the ultimate level digimon any help.

Picking up the discarded ball Davis "Hey guys how about we play a game of soccer?"

At the mention of playing with someone new the child-like digimon leapt from Myotismon and clamored to play with Davis. Myotismon let out a loud relieved sigh before collapsing, only to revert to his rookie form of DemiDevimon.

"Are you alright D?" Joel asked, walking over to his partner.

"I feel all crawly..." DemiDevimon grumbled, flying up and perching on Joel's head yet again. "But otherwise fine."

Joel smiled, going over to a tree to sit down and relax and watch as Davis and Veemon played with the young digimon.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do here?" TK asked, before noticing that Patamon had gone to play with the in training digimon. "Don't you guys have some kind of plan to fight these guys?"

"Plan?" Joel mused, looking over at the sandy haired kid, "We haven't had a good plan since our first leader was captured. They have a nasty habit of getting caught and their digimon destroyed."

TK gritted his teeth, how could he be so casual about his teammates getting kidnapped by the enemy when not ten minutes ago he was depressed about it? It was infuriating! He was about to scream at Joel when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to ya, Joel has that effect on people." Sarah said, "He may be a lazy ne'er do well but he has his moments where he shines."

Kari smiled, even though there were such differences in their digimon, it looked like these kids and their digimon weren't evil, just directionless and had been fighting a loosing battle for a long time. She resolved to do everything she could to help them.

Kari turned to her partner, "Gatomon?"

"Yes Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"I know you and LadyDevimon have a history but-"

Gatomon smiled and shook her head. "I know, you want me to help these guys huh?"

LadyDevimon let out a tired sigh and reverted to her champion form. As BlackGatomon there was no way to carry her partner if she passed out again, causing her to stick as close as possible to Sarah just in case she was needed.

"Sarah? Maybe you should get some more rest..." The black cat suggested, looking over at Joel then back at Sarah. "I think Joel has the right idea for once. We all need some rest or we aren't going to be able to digivolve safely."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm alright for now, thanks for suggesting it now."

Meanwhile, Dracmon was causing havoc for the digimon who were taking care of the babies. Partly because he was so fast, but mostly because he was trying to stack the baby digimon like building blocks.

"Here's a question; is Dracmon insane?" Davis asked, pointing towards the jabbering digimon as Dracmon managed to stack five Botamon in a column.

"I think you have to be sane before you can be labeled insane." Sarah muttered. "Ever since he digivolved from his in training form he's been like this."

"I haven't had any good sleep since then. If my fur wasn't black you could see the lines under my eyes." BlackGatomon muttered, looking over at her counterpart. "Anyone like that on your team?"

Gatomon shook her head. "Nope, I guess I'm lucky."

BlackGatomon sighed and hung her head, wishing that she could relate to the white feline more.

"Enough talk." Boomed a loud voice, loud enough to kill all the current conversations and the background noise from the crying baby digimon. "There is little time and much to discuss."

There wasn't a single pair of eyes that didn't look in the direction of the voice's owner, Daemon. The air seemed to grow colder as the cloaked demon lord floated closer to the human group.

All three light digidestined felt their stomachs turn as they saw the mega level digimon, but if they were lucky maybe he wouldn't be as bas as the Daemon they had banished to the dark ocean.

"Much to discuss indeed." His red eyes narrowed as they fell on TK, Kari, and Davis in a chilling gaze.

--

To be continued.

--

Lord Pata - So glad you enjoyed it! Yeah, TK and Kari have too much in common, but I've noticed that TK seemed to be the one with the more aggressive streak in him, shown when they had to fight BlackWarGreymon. I shall keep up the good work just cause you told me to.

SupremeStarscream - Daemon just appeared. Don't worry. :D


End file.
